The Fall of the Jedi
by Darth Xelyt
Summary: The Jedi temple was a quiet place at night as most Jedi were asleep or meditating on tomorrow but it was different for Ben who was normally in trouble and atleast for now was stuck helping keep the Library in order with Jocasta Nu


The Jedi temple was a quiet place at night as most Jedi were asleep or meditating on tomorrow but it was different for Ben who was normally in trouble and atleast for now was stuck helping keep the Library in order with Jocasta Nu

"Have you learned your lesson now child?" asked Jocasta nu with a kind face

"Yes Master" Replied Ben

"Off to bed with you then you have training in the morning" Said Jocasta with a smile before walking away

Ben yawned and then began his journey to his room as he shut his door he layed down in his bed and slept hoping to have rested well before morning.  
Suddenly Ben awoke to the sound of the temple alarm going off Ben rose from his bed and threw on his robe and opened his door.  
Upon opening his door he found two Jedi sentinels running down his hallway heading toward whatever the emergency may be.

Ben looked beside him as the door next to his opened out came jyl who was about his age but was a much better Jedi then he was ofcourse he would never admit it.  
Jyl left and began walking down the hallway toward where the sentinels had gone.  
The young man that he was he too was curious about the danger and left to follow his fellow Jedi.

Suddenly Lomab Kresk a Jedi Knight came around the corner with a scared expression painted on his face.

"Children follow me immediately" he said walking past them back the way they had came

"Master what is going on?" asked Jyl

"No time to explain your going on a mission together"

"A mission together?" they both asked at the same time looking at each other confused

"Grab whatever you can carry and be quick" replied Lomab

They both grabbed what they would normally take on a mission including a few extra things since they did not know what kind of mission they would be going on.

"This way" said Lomab leading them towards the laundry room

"Now it is time" said Lomab turning to face the children

"You must leave through the laundry shoot and dont let anyone see you"

"What is going on?" asked Jyl

"The temple has fallen and all the Jedi downstairs are dead and soon you will be too if you dont go now" explained Lomab shedding a tear

"Then come with us" said Ben not wanting to leave his fellow Jedi to their doom

"I must distract them long enough so that you and other Jedi can escape" said Lomab

"Why save us?" asked Jyl

"Cause you are the future of our order and must be protected at all costs, Now for the last time go!" yelled Lomab turning and activating his green lightsaber

Ben and Jyl turned and started moving away just as they did they spotted a Republic clone trooper come around the corner only to aim his weapon at Lomab

They both fell through the shoot all the way down to the sub levels of the temple where they found a way out of the temple they immediately put on their hoods and escaped into the night turning only once to see their home the Jedi temple burning in the night.

Ben and Jyl had been hiding amongst the cities denizens all night as they watched from afar the Jedi temple burn now they had learned that the Republic was being replaced by an Empire led by Chancellor Palpatine.

"I think Palpatine was the Sith Lord the masters had been looking for" said Jyl

Ben was shocked "you don think the masters would notice someone so close to them?" he replied

"I am not sure what to think anymore" said Jyl looking around at the sad morning this day was turning out to be

"We must find shelter soon" said Ben worried about them being discovered

The two Jedi began walking down the street avoiding small clone trooper security forces as they went wondering what to do.  
They walked towards a local diner and wondered if it would be safe to buy food there.

"Hey wait I know this place" said Jyl as her face lit up slightly at the site of the Corellian themed diner

"Is the food good here?" asked Ben

"Its the best" she replied tugging him to make him follow her

"How do you know about this place anyway?" Ben asked looking around at all the different aliens that inhabited the Diner

"Master Shelso brought me here once as a treat after I helped her with her mission we came here shortly after the mission was over" she explained sitting at the table

"What kind of missions did you go on?" Ben asked curious

"Oh not much just a thief here and there or trying to buy relics off of visiting merchants I would expect you did the same thing" she said looking at the menu

"So what were your missions like?" She asked Ben

"I never got to go on missions I was always being told I was to young" he replied with a saddened look

"Well I am sure the Masters had their reasons" she replied waiting to be served

The waiterbot arrived and approached the two children who sat at the table appearing hungry

"What would you like?" asked the bot in a kind but robotic tone

"I would like the bageraset steak with salad" Jyl said

"I will have the same" Ben said "except with sliced potato" he quickly added remembering he hated salad

The droid moved away leaving the pair to continue their discussion.

"Should we not be saving what money we have and buying cheaper food" Ben asked

"Well for one thing we have no way to cook it on the other hand we need a good meal or were not going to make it through this mess alive" Jyl replied

The droid returned carrying the plates filled the mouth watering food and the two Jedi began eating their meal.

The pair had finished their meal and now sat at the table with the last of their drinks wondering what they would do next.  
Coruscant would no longer be safe for the Jedi but the Jedi temple had always been the only home they had ever known.

"It's almost closing time" said Jyl glancing around at the almost empty building

"Cant we just enjoy the place a little bit longer I doubt well ever be here again" replied Ben

"I wish we could but they will ask us any minute now to leave and when we dont they may start asking us questions" explained Jyl

"Right, Ok im ready to go" said Ben slightly sad that they had to leave as he finished the last mouthful of his drink

"Hold up!' yelled a nearby voice that came from the bar

"Yes?" asked Jyl worried they may have been caught

"I wish to know why you two kids are out so late eating from my diner" said the seemingly annoyed woman

We were simply in need of a good meal and your Diner provided that for us and we thank you greatly" said Jyl

"There are no apartments around here where are your parents?" asked the woman

"We dont have any were.." Ben was cut off when Jyl's hand covered his mouth

"No parents?" asked the woman suddenly talking in a much softer tone

"What he means to say is that we have no parents around here they sent us to spend the day alone" Jyl said with a lie

"I am not good at much but I can catch a liar when I need to I am Rochelle Jana owner of this establishment" she said

"We appreciate you caring but we really must be going" said Jyl wondering if they would ever get out

"Do you even have anywhere to go?" asked Rochelle

"No" said Ben before biting his tongue

"Then I ask you to please remain here I can easily have a room set up for you" Rochelle was almost pleading with them to stay

"Please give us a minute to talk about it between ourselves" said Jyl sighing in defeat

"Ofcourse" said the woman returning to a nearby chair to wait to see if they would agree

"Ok, now if were fast enough we should be able to outrun her" said Jyl turning toward the door

"Jyl no I think we should stay here" replied Ben glancing back at the woman

"Why would we stay here?" asked Jyl surprised

"This may be the only chance we have of getting a safe place to sleep tonight and I rather not go out there and get ourselves killed" Ben replied

"You are suggesting that we actually trust her?" asked Jyl

"I am saying we have no choice" said Ben turning back towards the woman

"Very well" said Jyl with another long sigh "Rochelle we humbly accept your offer"

Ben continued chasing the girl down the street until she turned into a long alley way that seemed very dark.

"Why did this have to happen today" he said out loud as he decided it was safe to use his force abilities to race down the alley

As he ran using as much speed as he dared use he came across the girl who was now standing with a bunch of older people most were human but there was a number of more diverse aliens including a rodian.

"What is this that you have brought us?" asked a strange shadowy being that had been hiding in the shadows

"I did not have time to check he was faster then most people" said the girl apologetically

She took out the stuff that belonged to Ben and a few extra which he guessed had been taken from other people.  
Suddenly she pulled out something that he hoped she would be smart enough not to his lightsaber which immediately caused everyone to become nervous except for the figure.

"Well done" said the being emerging from the shadows revealing himself to be a Defel his wolf like appearance made him appear ferocious

"Are we even now?" asked the girl hoping to leave

"Why were you hoping to leave so soon?" asked the Defel as two humans appeared behind the girl

"Please I have given you everything you asked for were even now" she said preparing to defend herself

"Yes that would be true if I had not learned of you telling people about my plans" replied the Defel clearly angry

"I told them the truth that you were planning to have them arrested by the new empire" she said clearly disgusted by the idea of the empire

"Regardless we need to make an example of you we cant have people spying on our little group" replied the Defel

Ben as a Jedi could not allow anything to happen to the girl even if she had stolen from him but he also could not draw attention to himself.

"Leave her alone" said Ben emerging from his hiding place

"You were stupid enough to let him follow you?" asked the Defel moving toward the new individual

"Just let her go and give me back my stuff and we can all walk away happy" said Ben nervously knowing he was outnumbered

"I did say he was fast" said the girl slowly backing away hoping to escape in the distraction

"Grab her" said the Defel moving towards Ben as the girl was grabbed from behind

"I tell you what tell me where you got this and I will let her go" he said revealing Ben's lightsaber

"It's mine" Ben replied

"That's funny but the Jedi are dead" he replied revealing his crimson red eyes

"It is the truth" said Ben as calmly as he could

"Alright Jedi then how about you take it from me with your powers" said the Defel causing the rest of the group to be amused

"No" said Ben knowing that if he revealed his powers it would put not only himself but Jyl and any other Jedi that survived in danger as well

"Very well then" said the Defel activating the blade the sword hummed to life instantly illuminating the Defel's dark fur

The Defel then turned to the girl that was still restained and swung the saber through the air a few times.

"I could probably sell this for a lot of money but at the same time it would make quite a good weapon for someone like me dont you think?" he asked Rhetorically

He moved the blade to his side and prepared to swing at the girl which would surely kill her instantly.  
As he swung the blade Ben used the force to drag the saber which was held just lightly enough that it swung out of his hand and through the air landing in Ben's hand.  
Ben immediately took the correct posture for taking on multiple enemies.

"So you are a Jedi" he said forming what could be considered a smile

"Let her go and give me back my things" said Ben now angry at the Defel for forcing him to put them all in danger from the empire

"Let her go" said the Defel calmly as his people listened and released the girl

The Defel placed down his things on the floor and stepped back observing the now revealed Jedi.

"You can call me Spirit and we will meet again" he said as he turned his back on the Jedi and moved down the alley way shortly after the others followed leaving only Ben and the girl by themselves

"Thanks for that" said the girl happy that the Defel was gone

"Your welcome" said Ben deactivating his lightsaber and moving to pick up his stuff and stuffing it back into his pockets before turning away to leave himself

"Hey are you just going to leave me here?" she called out slightly annoyed

"You got yourself here you can probably leave when your ready" replied Ben as he left

Ben continued chasing the girl down the street until she turned into a long alley way that seemed very dark.

"Why did this have to happen today" he said out loud as he decided it was safe to use his force abilities to race down the alley

As he ran using as much speed as he dared use he came across the girl who was now standing with a bunch of older people most were human but there was a number of more diverse aliens including a rodian.

"What is this that you have brought us?" asked a strange shadowy being that had been hiding in the shadows

"I did not have time to check he was faster then most people" said the girl apologetically

She took out the stuff that belonged to Ben and a few extra which he guessed had been taken from other people.  
Suddenly she pulled out something that he hoped she would be smart enough not to his lightsaber which immediately caused everyone to become nervous except for the figure.

"Well done" said the being emerging from the shadows revealing himself to be a Defel his wolf like appearance made him appear ferocious

"Are we even now?" asked the girl hoping to leave

"Why were you hoping to leave so soon?" asked the Defel as two humans appeared behind the girl

"Please I have given you everything you asked for were even now" she said preparing to defend herself

"Yes that would be true if I had not learned of you telling people about my plans" replied the Defel clearly angry

"I told them the truth that you were planning to have them arrested by the new empire" she said clearly disgusted by the idea of the empire

"Regardless we need to make an example of you we cant have people spying on our little group" replied the Defel

Ben as a Jedi could not allow anything to happen to the girl even if she had stolen from him but he also could not draw attention to himself.

"Leave her alone" said Ben emerging from his hiding place

"You were stupid enough to let him follow you?" asked the Defel moving toward the new individual

"Just let her go and give me back my stuff and we can all walk away happy" said Ben nervously knowing he was outnumbered

"I did say he was fast" said the girl slowly backing away hoping to escape in the distraction

"Grab her" said the Defel moving towards Ben as the girl was grabbed from behind

"I tell you what tell me where you got this and I will let her go" he said revealing Ben's lightsaber

"It's mine" Ben replied

"That's funny but the Jedi are dead" he replied revealing his crimson red eyes

"It is the truth" said Ben as calmly as he could

"Alright Jedi then how about you take it from me with your powers" said the Defel causing the rest of the group to be amused

"No" said Ben knowing that if he revealed his powers it would put not only himself but Jyl and any other Jedi that survived in danger as well

"Very well then" said the Defel activating the blade the sword hummed to life instantly illuminating the Defel's dark fur

The Defel then turned to the girl that was still restained and swung the saber through the air a few times.

"I could probably sell this for a lot of money but at the same time it would make quite a good weapon for someone like me dont you think?" he asked Rhetorically

He moved the blade to his side and prepared to swing at the girl which would surely kill her instantly.  
As he swung the blade Ben used the force to drag the saber which was held just lightly enough that it swung out of his hand and through the air landing in Ben's hand.  
Ben immediately took the correct posture for taking on multiple enemies.

"So you are a Jedi" he said forming what could be considered a smile

"Let her go and give me back my things" said Ben now angry at the Defel for forcing him to put them all in danger from the empire

"Let her go" said the Defel calmly as his people listened and released the girl

The Defel placed down his things on the floor and stepped back observing the now revealed Jedi.

"You can call me Spirit and we will meet again" he said as he turned his back on the Jedi and moved down the alley way shortly after the others followed leaving only Ben and the girl by themselves"


End file.
